My sweetest friend
by CatHallam
Summary: After breaking up with Matt, Mimi is comforted by Tai. Who turns out to be her sweetest friend.br   Michi friendship. Ones-shot.


**So I know I've barely started my other fic, but I'm really up for writing a Michi one-shot. It's looking at the relationship between Mimi and Tai. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own Digimon. I wish :D**

**Enjoy!**

Mimi Tachikawa buried her head in her pillow to drown the phone that had been ringing for the past half hour. Mimi knew who it was, and what they wanted and she chose to ignore it. There was a knock at her bedroom door and a voice called,

"Mimi?"

"Go away!" Mimi screeched into her pillow. However the person outside the door chose to ignore her.

"Mimi, your mum let me in. She's worried about you."

Mimi growled into her pillow, got off her bed and stomped over to the door. She swung it open to find her tall, tanned friend smiling at her.

"What do you want Tai?" Mimi snapped. She wasn't in the mood for friends today.

"I came here to see how you're doing. I've been ringing for the past half hour. I could hear your phone from outside the door." Tai replied, glancing around at Mimi's room. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I know you have, and it's clear that it's in working order and I'm just choosing not to answer. But as you can see I'm perfectly fine. See you." She then attempted to close the door, but Tai stopped her with his foot.

"Meems, you're clearly not fine." Tai motioned to Mimi's room. It was in a state. Mimi's possessions were smashed, her clothes were thrown everywhere, her pillow was soaked through with tears, and her favourite bear, the one that Matt had bought her, was now sitting upside down in the bin.

Mimi took one look around her room, and then cautiously looked up at Tai. Seeing his concern and care she burst into tears. Tai instantly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He guided them over to her bed and sat Mimi down. He then knelt in front of her, as she cried. Tai took Mimi's hands in his and she looked at him.

"Mimi. Meems. What happened?" Tai asked quietly. He felt the quieter he asked, the less intense this situation would be for her. Mimi shook her head, and hiccoughed. Tai instantly moved his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Mimi. Please tell me." The warm touch on her face soothed Mimi and she coughed out a few words.

"He split up with me. I should have split up with him, not the other way around. I mean I was the one who caught him cheating on me!" After saying these words, a fresh wave of tears filled her eyes and Tai hugged her. He hadn't heard what had happened, just that they'd split up. Now knowing the truth, as Tai took in Mimi's room once more, he noticed everything that was smashed was given to Mimi by Matt. He suddenly felt angry. He couldn't understand why Matt would cheat on Mimi. To Tai, Mimi was the sweetest girl he'd ever met. Matt was also 'supposedly' madly in love with her, or so he'd made it seem that way at least. Tai couldn't understand it and curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He needed to know who it was with.

"Mimi. Who did Matt cheat on you with?" Mimi gulped and replied, "With Sora."

Tai gasped. Heat was rising to his face and his blood felt hot. Tai was angry. He had confided in Matt about his feelings for Sora and how he was going to ask her on a date, only a few days ago. Mimi and Matt had broken up this morning. That means that he and Sora had happened, well last night. Tai's mind was filled with rage and Mimi seemed to have noticed this. She quickly grabbed Tai's hands and squeezed them. This brought him out of his thoughts, and he began to stroke Mimi's hands.

"I can't believe he did this to me. I can't believe Sora did this. She was my best friend." Mimi cried. Tai continued to stroke her hands. "What makes it worse is that it's been going on for 2 months. They've been sneaking around, having an affair whilst I've been acting like the stupid, doting girlfriend who couldn't see anything was wrong."

This news hit Tai hard. _For two months? So that's why Matt wasn't fully on board for the whole me and Sora thing. _Tai thought. However loud sniffling made Tai looked at the crying girl infront of him. She'd been betrayed in the worst possible way. It was best for him to put his emotions aside, for the time being at least.

"Mimi. Believe me you're not stupid. Matt never deserved you. You've been incredible to him and all he did was show what a prick he is by doing this. And Sora. Well you've been the best friend Sora has ever had and she did this. She never deserved you either. They're both poor excuses for human beings and friends."

Mimi hugged Tai. "It hurts so much Tai."

"I know it does Meems. But believe me, you will get over this. I just want you to remember, that they've lost a lot more in this."

Mimi pulled away, shocked. She felt hurt. Tai, seeing this, quickly rephrased his sentence.

"I just mean. That they may have each other but they've lost you. And losing you is like losing a part of your soul. You're the most wonderful person. You're sweet, kind, funny, gentle, you're an amazing friend and you always see the good in people Mimi. They've lost so much by losing you and they'll soon come to realise it, and regret it. But Mimi just remember. That no matter what, no matter what or who you lose, you will never lose me." Tai grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "I will never leave you Meems. I promise."

Tai wiped Mimi's face, and she smiled. Tai smiled back. He was happy that he'd made her smile, even if it was only for a second.

"Thank you Tai. That means the world to me." Mimi then proceeded to get off her bed and she held out her hand to Tai, who took and she helped him off the floor. "I feel like some ice cream, want some?" Mimi offered and Tai nodded. The two proceeded to walk down Mimi's stairs. Mimi's mother was sitting in the living room, reading a book and she smiled as soon as she saw the pair. She got off of the sofa and walked over to hug Mimi.

"Mimi darling. How are you?" Satoe Tachikawa asked as she let go of Mimi.

"I'm fine thanks mum." Satoe gently stroked her daughters face and pulled her back into a hug.

"My darling. I want to apologise."

Mimi looked at her mother confused. "What for?"  
>" For raising you with such a kind heart and innocence. You were never prepared for the hurtfulness of people around you. I'm very sorry."<p>

Mimi laughed softly. Satoe smiled. "Mum, its okay. I don't think anyone is ever prepared for betrayal. You raised me extremely well, you and dad are amazing. I couldn't ask for better parents. Never regret the job you've done with me. I love you so much."

Satoe felt tears fill her eyes, and Mimi hugged her once again. "So we're going to grab some ice cream and eat it in my room." Satoe nodded and Mimi walked away towards the kitchen. However before Tai could walk away too, Satoe touched his arm and smiled.  
>"Thank you." She whispered and Tai smiled back. He then proceeded to follow Mimi.<p>

Once they were back in Mimi's room with a huge supply of ice cream, Mimi and Tai chatted away. Tai was so happy that Mimi was smiling again, and laughing. Though she was not over Matt in the slightest, at least she had finished crying for the day. Tai felt proud that he had been the one to make her smile.

"Tai, do you want to watch a film?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah sure, what do you have?" Tai replied, knowing full well that Mimi's collection consisted of kid's films, sappy love films or romantic comedies. After narrowing down the options, they finally agreed upon watching three films. Shrek, the Lion King and Mean Girls. Mimi had decided upon these to make her laugh and Tai had no objections. He liked the films, especially Mean Girls, which he'd called, "Every guys secret favourite film." The two watched away, munching on ice cream, until it came to the very end of Shrek. The part where Shrek and Fiona get together. Mimi had started crying again, saying words that Tai did not understand through the tears.

"Mimi. Please stop, I have no idea what you're saying. I really hope you're not like this through all the films." Tai joked and Mimi giggled. She apologised and promised to be on her best behaviour. Which she kept to, apart from the occasional times when Tai would hear her sniffling and he'd stroke her hand gently or put his arm around her. Tai did it without saying a word. To make Mimi not feel so bad about crying.

Once they'd finished watching the films Tai glanced at his watch. It was 10pm, the time had flown by.

"Wow it's getting late, I best be off." Tai said and Mimi nodded. She felt sad that Tai was leaving. She wished he could stay. It had felt so nice to have his company. The two hopped off of Mimi's bed and hugged. However the hug was extremely unsteady as both of their legs had gone numb with sitting in one place. The pair toppled over, crashing to the floor. They landed side by side and were laughing themselves silly.

"I think it was a bad idea to watch the films back to back. I can't feel my legs." Tai laughed.

"You're legs will be worse once you get home. You have to sit back down to drive."

Tai laughed at what Mimi said. The two rolled onto their sides to face each other. Mimi smiled, and Tai returned it.

"I want to thank you Tai. You being here has really helped me."

"It isn't a problem Mimi. I'd do it every day if I could."

Mimi looked into Tai's eyes and smiled. She began to edge her face closer, as did Tai. Closer and closer, until their eyes closed and lips met. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Filled with innocence and tenderness and finished nearly as quickly as it happened. The pair smiled.

"I think we better get off the floor." Mimi said and she got herself up. Tai followed suit. He was in a daze.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, as he headed for her bedroom door.

"You know where to find me." Mimi replied and the two hugged before Tai walked out of the room and Mimi shut the door.  
>No sooner had she shut the door, had it reopened. Mimi whipped round to see Tai standing in the doorway. He strode over to her and cupped her face. He pulled her into a kiss. Mimi's eyes closed, and she lost herself to Tai.<p>

The kiss started out tender and sweet as the first had, but soon it changed. The kiss was passionate and heated and Tai eagerly teased Mimi's lips with his tongue. He was asking for entrance, upon which Mimi agreed. The kiss was getting more and more passionate by the second and neither seemed to want to part for air. Only after a few minutes, which seemed like hours to the pair, did they break. They both grinned and walked back over to the door.

"So, yeah... I just want to say goodnight properly. Night Mimi." Tai whispered and Mimi watched as he walked down the stairs. She heard his goodbyes to her parents and the shutting of the front door. Mimi closed her bedroom door and leant against it. She sighed and slid down to the floor.

"Goodnight Taichi. My sweetest friend." She whispered, a smile playing across her lips.

**So what did you think? It's just a really short one. I wanted a cute little story. Did you like the ending? Though I'm not so sure on it myself. But I thought I'd give the idea a try. Maybe it's a disaster. **

**Anyway I'd like reviews please, and for people to read my other story too?**

**Thanks :D**

**Catherine xx.**


End file.
